Zakład
by sweetjuju
Summary: Itachi przegrał zakład. YAOI!
1. Chapter 1

Itachi uderzył głową o stół. Hidan śmiał się, a Kakuzu uśmiechał się pod maską.

-Przegrałeś Itachi.

Uchiha skrzywił się i podniósł głowę.

-Nienawidzę was obu.

Hidan zaśmiał się głośniej.

-Poczekaj, pójdę po moją kamerę. – Wyznawca Jashina wybiegł do swojego pokoju.

W tej samej chwili wszedł Tobi i przekrzywił ciekawie głowę.

-O co chodzi Kakuzu-sama.

-Itachi sprzedaje dusze diabłu.

Brunet spojrzał na niego pytająco. Po chwili wzruszył ramionami i wyszedł z pokoju w podskokach.

Pein skończył swoją papierkową robotę i chwycił kilka kartek wkładając je do folderu na szafce. Warknął kiedy drzwi do jego gabinetu się otworzyły.

-Jeśli to nic ważnego to źle z tobą.

Cofnął się nieznacznie gdy zobaczył kto stał w drzwiach, a raczej w co ta osoba była ubrana.

Itachi stał trzymając się ściany by nie stracić równowagi, co było niezwykle trudne w butach na obcasach. Na swoich szczupłych nogach miał czerwono czarne kabaretki, wokół bioder miał zawieszoną minispódniczkę. Na sobie miał krótką bluzkę odsłaniająca brzuch. Usta miał pomalowane różowym błyszczykiem, który idealnie grał z jego rumieńcami.

Pomarańczo włosy oblizał swoje wargi i spojrzał na Uchihe łapczywie, ten to zauważył i speszył się.

-J-ja lepiej już pójdę.

Kruczowłosy wycofał się, co było strasznie trudne w jego niewygodnych butach.

-O nie, nigdzie nie pójdziesz Uchiha.

Itachi niemal pisnął gdy lider Akatsuki pojawił się przed nim i złapał go w pasie przez spódniczkę. Kruczowłosy przełknął głośno ślinę gdy dostrzegł wzrok starszego mężczyzny.

„Nieźle wygląda w tych ciuchach, mógłby tak chodzić przez tydzień." Pomyślał z westchnieniem.

Uchicha krzyknął gdy został brutalnie popchnięty na ścianę.

-Ow – mamrotał ciągle.

Pein surowo złączył ich wargi razem wpychając do ust ciemnookiego swój język. Itachi piszczał cicho gdy jego język był ssany, a dolna warga przygryzana przez przełożonego.

Pein przerwał pocałunek i polizał wargi Itachiego.

-Kwiat wiśni? – spytał z uśmieszkiem.

Policzki Uchihy pokryły się szkarłatnym rumieńcem.

-D-Deidara wybierał.

Starszy uśmiechnął się z wyższością i ponownie złączył ich wargi. Kolejny raz ich języki splotły się w zmysłowym tańcu.

Chichy jęk wydobył się z klatki piersiowej Uchihy. Rozbili pocałunek wilgotnym, trzaskającym dźwiękiem. Pozostałości z błyszczyka Itachiego zostały zlizane podczas pocałunku. Mimo wszystko jego wargi były jeszcze ciemniejsze nawet bez nadużycia kosmetyków, mieniące się drobinkami ich śliny. Patrzył na swojego kochanka z zamglonymi oczami, jego ręka przemknęła się pod spódniczkę. Szarpnął w dół swoich czarnych, koronkowych majtek. Zetsu losowo je wybrał.

-Ach – Itachi wysapał kiedy Pein złapał jego przyrodzenie i zaczął poruszać dłonią po trzonie. Zadrżał i zawinął swoje ramiona wokół starszego mężczyzny. Zarzucił jedno z bioder i jęknął.

-L-Lider-sama.

Pein zaszydził z tytułu. Ileż to razy chciał by jego prawdziwe imię zostało wypowiedziane przez te usta. Żył życiem, w którym nawet nie mógł zaufać osobie, którą kochał najbardziej.

W swoim gniewie nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że po raz kolejny pchnął bladego chłopaka na ścianę i zaczął przesuwać dłonią po trzonie jeszcze szybciej.

-Nhhg, o boże. – dyszał Itachi.

Kiedy właśnie miał nastąpić moment kulminacyjny ręka Peina zatrzymała się. Itachi spojrzał zamglonymi oczami na Peina.

-Dla-dlaczego? – nie dokończył gdyż został uciszony przez miękki pocałunek. Itachi mógłby przysiąc, że jego kochanek jest dwubiegunowy. Raz jest zły i szorstki, a innym razem słodki i łagodny.

Westchnął i oparł głowę o ścianę. Ich ustał rozłączyły się gdy Pein wepchnął palec do wejścia Uchihy. Itachi zazgrzytał zębami i odrzucił głowę do tyłu wypuszczając cichy jęk uznania.

Zawinął swoje nogi wokół starszego mężczyzny gdy doszedł drugi palec wchodząc głębiej.

-Ah-ha choooolera.

Kruczowłosy oparł się pragnieniu wplątania swoich palców we włosy jego przełożonego.

Po raz kolejny odchylił głowę do tyłu i uderzył nią o ścianę gdy do dwóch palców dołączył trzeci. Ślina spłynęła z jego brody gdy palce zaczęły uderzać w jego prostatę coraz surowiej.

Pein usunął palce z jego ciasnej dziurki i chrząknął. Jego rekrut usnął swoje szczupłe nogi z jego pasa opierając się o ścianę. Nie dość, że nadal miał na sobie te wstrętne buty, to jeszcze jego nogi były słabe z prawie otępiającej przyjemności.

Ale przywódca Akatsuki wystawiał go na cierpliwość zdejmując swoje ubranie.

-Boże. Cholera Lider-sama musisz nosić tyle ubrań? – spytał niemal szlochając.

Pein uniósł brew do góry, ale nic nie powiedział. Zorientował się, że są na korytarzu, ale zignorował to. Biurko było zbyt nudne.

Zetsu zbladł ponieważ głośny jęk obudził go z jego drzemki.

„O NIE! ONI nie robią tego obok moich drzwi."

~ Boże. Cholera Lider-sama musisz nosić tyle ubrań?~ głos Itachiego usłyszał bardzo blisko swoich drzwi.

-Czemu ja? – wykrzyknął i spojrzał na swój nocny stolik.

Itachi nie miał już ochoty stać. Ponownie zawinął swoje nogi wokół pasa Peina. Od razu poczuł się lepiej gdy nie czuł już tego pulsującego bólu w nogach.

Pomarańczo włosy nagle złapał go w pasie i nabił na swojego członka.

-AAHH! - Uchiha krzyknął kiedy gwiazdy zatańczyły mu pod powiekami.

Powoli otworzył oczy i spojrzał mglistym wzrokiem na swojego przywódcę. Prawie zadławił się śliną gdy został ponownie uniesiony i ciśnięty na twardego członka wewnątrz niego.

Blady chłopak lekko przejechał swoimi piętami po plecach kochanka uśmiechając się z wyższością gdy Pein wydał chybotliwe westchnienie przyjemności. Wplótł swoje palce w spiczaste, pomarańczowe włosy swojego przywódcy, zachęcając go tym samym do przyspieszenia ruchów.

Pein znowu podniósł Itachiego do góry i gwałtownie go opuścił. Powtórzył ten ruch jeszcze raz, uderzając w młodego podwładnego bez litości.

-O boże tak! Ch-cholera! Lider-sama! – znowu wykrzyknął podwładny nie zwracając już na nic uwagi oprócz tej niecodziennej przyjemności.

Deidara pogwizdywał idąc w kierunku gabinetu lidera z Hidanem u boku. Skończył gwizdać gdy jego szczęka opadła w dół gdy zobaczył szokujący widok. Hidan wyglądał podobnie.

Pein i Itachi pieprzyli się obok drzwi do sypialni Zetsu. Obydwoje odwrócili się i cofnęli w kierunku z którego przyszli. Zaczęli biec szybciej gdy usłyszeli za sobą jak Itachi krzyknął. „O boże, tak!"

Kruczowłosy zagryzł swoją wargę ponieważ jego same udzielił mu bardziej surowego pchnięcia. Po paru kolejnych pchnięciach Itachi doszedł z krzykiem. Po chwili Pein doszedł w nim i obydwaj osunęli się na podłogę dysząc głośno i patrząc na siebie. Przywódca Akatsuki nagle chwycił swoją pelerynę i okrył się nią. Podniósł z ziemi Itachiego i ruszył w kierunku jego biura.

-To jeszcze nie koniec Uchiha, jeszcze cię nie ukarałem za próbę ucieczki.

Itachi jęknął i ukrył swoją twarz w szyi kochanka.

-Będziesz łagodny?

-Nie ma szans.


	2. Chapter 2

Pein wydał westchnienie ulgi gdy skończył podpisywać dokumenty. Papierkowa robota była taka nudna. Uśmiechnął się z wyższością gdy wstał od biurka i wszedł do jego pokoju.

Pomarańczo włosy mężczyzna włączył gwałtownie światło chichocząc z powodu widoku jaki go przywitał. Itachi leżał przywiązany do łóżka nićmi chakry za nadgarstki, jego nogi były rozłożone szeroko ukazując „płaczące" przyrodzenie i różowy, wprowadzony w drganie odbyt. Biały drut wystawał z wejścia. Drut był przywiązany do niewielkiego, białego urządzenia obok uda Uchihy. Tarcza wskazywała „temperaturę kontrolowania" Kruczowłosy wydawał przyciszone jęki zza knebla wepchniętego między jego powiększone wargi, podczas gdy łzy niespełnionej przyjemności spłynęły po jego policzkach.

Przywódca Akatsuki oblizał swoje wargi przy widoku Uchihy. Itachi zaczerwienionym sharinganem popatrzył błagalnie w górę. Wyglądało na to, że stracił kontrole nad swoim kekkei genkai. Jego ciało, przekręcone i odwiedzione próbowało ucieczki od chakry związującej. Więcej łez spłynęło po policzkach gdy przywódca jedynie uśmiechnął się z wyższością i usiadł na krześle.

Stłumione jęki kwilenia uszły z jego gardła kiedy wygiął się w łuk. Wibrowanie nagle ustało. Kula dotąd uciskająca jego prostatę przestała wysyłać impulsy przyjemności przez jego ciało. Pein śmiał się gdyż kruczowłosy wydawał pomruki i desperacko próbował wypluć knebel.

-Jesteś bardzo zachwycający kiedy jesteś zrozpaczony Uchiha.

Podszedł i pogłaskał jego zaczerwieniały policzek. Wzrok Itachiego powrócił do naturalnego, onyksowego koloru. Nie potrafił oprzeć się dotknięciu i z jego klatki piersiowej wydobył się cichy pomruk zadowolenia. Pein zachichotał i zabrał knebel z pomiędzy zaróżowionych warg jego kochanka. Użytkownik sharingana planował krzyczeć. Pein chwycił i ścisnął jego przyrodzenie. Krzyk szybko uleciał Itachiemu z głowy ponieważ w końcu po godzinach seksualnych tortur, jego ciało poluzowało się i głowa spadła na miękkie poduszki pod nim.

-T-ty. - Przerwał mu pocałunek. Był tak zmęczony, że nie protestował.

Zajęczał z niezadowolenia gdy jego dowódca przerwał pocałunek.

-Lider-sama.

Pein uśmiechnął się z wyższością i wyciągnął kule z wnętrza Uchihy. Kruczowłosy wygiął się w łuk gdy urządzenie opuściło jego mokrą dziurkę.

Pomarańczo włosy powoli się rozebrał patrząc w rozbawieniu jak jego kochanek zajęczał i zwinął się w kłębek.

-Boże. J-ja tak bardzo cię potrzebuję, natychmiast, Lider-sama

Onyksowe oczy były zachmurzone przez żądze. Itachi zaszlochał gdy jego przywódca skończył się rozbierać, w końcu! Różowy język wypadł jak strzała by zwilżyć suche wargi Uchihy. Użytkownik sharingana odrzucił do tyłu głowy gdy ręce Pein błądziły po jego ciele.

Lider Akatsuki podszedł do ramy łóżka i usiadł między nogami podwładnego, które nadal były rozłożone. Łzy niepokoju przebiegły wzdłuż policzków Itachiego kiedy palce lidera przycisnęły się do jego mokrego wejścia. Jego ciałem wstrząsnęły drgawki kiedy trzy palce przepchnęły się do jego wnętrza.

-Ah ch-cholera.

Przeklął łagodnie tonąc w rozkoszy. Kruczowłosy zaczął narzekać ponieważ Pein trafił w jego prostatę, ale szybko się wycofał.

-Lider-sama proszę.

Popatrzył w górę na swojego przywódcę błagalnym wzrokiem. Starszy mężczyzna uśmiechnął się z wyższością i zaczął forsować placami ponownie.

Pein mrugnął. Wydawało mu się, że usłyszał jak coś spada na podłogę. Zignorował to. Itachi jęknął pod nim i desperacko próbował namówić swojego kochanka do robienia czegokolwiek. Jego dowódca wydał zduszony śmiech i wyciągnął palce z napiętego ciała Uchihy. Itachi wydał z siebie tak bezbożny okrzyk, że nawet Hidan zasłonił by uszy. Itachi walczył ze sobą by nie nawrzeszczeć na lidera, który udaremnił mu spełnienie po godzinach tortur. Pein pchnął niespodziewanie swoje młodego podwładnego. Itachi odrzucił do tyłu głowę, a jego ciało drżało od niezmąconej rozkoszy, która się napełniał.

-CHOLRA, TAK!

Gdyby nie byli tak zajęci sobą usłyszeli by cichy szloch i walenie głowa w ścianę dochodzące z pokoju Zetsu.

Pomarańczo włosy brutalnie i w szalonym tempie poruszał biodrami swojego podwładnego, za każdym razem uderzając w jego prostatę. Użytkownik sharingana próbował wytrzymać najmocniejsze pchnięcia, ale utrudniały mu to więzy z chakry.

-Boże. L-lider-samaaaa, zdejmij te – Agh! – cholerne więzy!

Pein uśmiechnął się z wyższością. Był zaskoczony, że Itachi wciąż może składać zakończone zdania. Dostosował się do polecenia i blade nadgarstki Uchihy były wolne.

Warstewka potu przykryła ich ciała kiedy napierali przeciwko sobie. Itachi czuł, że więcej łez spływa po jego policzku gdy jego kochanek niemal łamie go na pół. Głośne piski uszły z jego gardła kiedy doszedł. Wszystkie kolory mignęły mu pod powiekami.

Pein chrząknął gdy mięsnie kruczowłosego zacisnęły się wokół jego członka. Jeszcze paroma pchnięciami doszedł. Powstrzymał się by nie upaść na swojego wyczerpanego kochanka. Gdy w końcu wyszli ze swojej chmury euforii, Pein skrzywił się. Mieszanka jego nasienie i krwi ociekała w dół kremowych ud Itachiego. Przyciągnął Uchihe do swojej klatki piersiowej i pocałował mokry od łez policzek.

-Kocham cię Uchiha.

Użytkownik sharingana zaśmiał się cicho.

-Ja ciebie tez kocham Lider-sama.

-Nienawidzę was obydwu! – krzyknął przyciszonym głosem Zetsu.


End file.
